A New generation
by Mista J
Summary: The new Generation of Villians and Heros begins to emerge in Gotham, but so does the past of all the Villians and Heros. set a few years after TDK.


**A/N: well here it is...Gotham high, I laugh at the title so hard xD im doing my best not to make this a cliche as it sounds, as a person who RP's the Joker now and has been for the past 5 years, i think ive got this down pat by now. FYI incase your wondering..it does amazing for your metal health x3 The general idea for this was to get not only the Jokers Jack Napiers sorta-uh hidden/past life out but also the lifes of the other villians as well. I was talking to my fellow rper's like Ivy and we were discussing our characters backrounds and what we drove our version from...well my Joker is a mixure of all of them i like to get every last bit of it in there..((was also getting tired of ppl guessing the Joker real name if your a Joker fan you SHOULD know it Jack Napier)) So my Jokers past was pieced together piece by piece by me and so far ive gotten nothing but good comments on it, ((this is a website that has over 300 ppl on each night and each person has multiply different characters, so that ALOT of ppl that approve : D ive done well)) SO anywho, it got us thinking about the other villans and everything and with their help,we devloped more of a backround for each one,since wiki and DC history only give us mostly their evil backrounds and SO VERY MANY ways how they became what they were...we All around know how they became what they are now...now were just expanding on a few things, So bare with us for a bit xD Were gonna run a few things by you guys in this story as the chapters go by. This will be based after TDK cause my Harley would kill me if i didnt :P so were gonna show you basically how the these villans were back in the day before they became the villians they are now and were also gonna go into the next generation of both Heros and Villians. i.E will include the many robins and ect that come with the territory of heros for Batsy ,there maybe even a little hints of teh justice league and other DC characters : D So lets start off by introducing you to the kids... Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC comics except they kids xD they belong to the many rpers that inspire and demand things of me Oo **

* * *

"Jack"

"Jack!?"

"Jack!!"

"JACK!!"

There was a sudden smack of a hand landing Hard upon wood, just a few feet away. He opened his hazels eyes and looked around; feeling quite groggy as he pulled the ear phones from his ears his eyes caught the sight of a well dressed arm steadying itself on his desk. He let his eye travel up the dark blue sleeve up to a very annoyed looking face that belonged to non other than his teacher, Mr. Docks. _Damn!_ He thought as he let his body relax more in his metal based chair as he looked around the class room with a frown upon his face. Why didn't anyone warn him? As he turned to his head to the left of him he saw her, face slightly covered by her long red hair with a really upset look upon her lips. Jack merely gave her a sarcastic shrug before turning back to his teacher.

"Mr. Napier, this is the third time this week you have fallen asleep in my class!" Mr. Docks told him sternly as he tapped his fingers lightly on his desk.

He wasn't sleeping. He was listening to music during Mister Docks boring lecture, he was sure though if he did listen to _Mi-steer_ Docks lesson he would have fallen asleep. As he took a deep breath he stuck one hand in his blue jean pocket as the other travelled its fingers through his dirty blonde hair. The chitter chatter of his fellow classes mates all around him mixed with snickers and chuckles.

"Sorry, Mister Docks, I'll try not to let it happen again" he said calmly as the left side of his lips twitched into a smile before quickly turning into a scowl as the older man walked away to the front of the class, standing before his large desk.

The class seemed to finally turn its attention away from him and his humiliation for the moment as the teacher gave them his final thoughts about Gotham's economy and history. It was all really _his_ opinion, none of it real facts. The man before the class had a real grudge against almost everything in Gotham, it's wealthy, and it's poor, its law, and even more on its criminals. But mostly, he hated the city's Hero, The Dark Knight himself, Batman. Mr. Docks would just go on for a whole class if he could about how Batman may help them but he never really finished the job; That Batman was weak and other such nonsense. In Mr. Docks eye's all of Gotham's worst should have been terminated and not sent to Arkham Asylum every time they escaped. _"They'll just get back out again"_ he would preach. The man himself, in Jack's opinion was a loon. Sure the slick back grey hair and glasses mixed with the fancy suits he wore each day seemed pretty professional, but his opinion didn't really seem to be.

"Jack…I was called your name 3 times" a voice whispered to him.

He looked to his left again to see her looking concern at him; with a sigh he rolled his eyes and smirked at her, rubbing the back of his neck now as he wrapped his headphones around his I-pod and stashed it in his pocket.

"As if I can hear your soft voice over my hard music?" he chuckled quietly at her as he gave him an frustrated look sitting up more in her desk, glancing briefly at the teacher.

"The point it I tried!" she said clearly upset now.

He nodded slowly and yawned as he found his eyes to watching out for Mr. Docks.

'Yeeeeaaaah, I guess so…but next time. Try shaking me, you get better results" he snickered at her as she growled under her breath and slapped his arm as he mouthed the words 'you're horrible'.

Finally the bell rang during Mr. Dock's sentence and school was over. The whole class seemed to move in sync was they all stood and quickly collected their books into the back-packs and started to move out of the class, but not before Mr. Docks had his last words as he moved to block the door before his class could exit.

"Remember to read chapters 20 and 21 on Gotham's History of the world today, text book" he reminded the students as the passed by him quickly, rolling their eyes and some even just ignoring him.

"Still. Thanks for trying Irene" Jack said placing his back-pack strap over his shoulder and starting to walk down the isle, towards the door.

"Heh. No problem Jack." Irene rolled her blue eyes happily as she picked up her binder and walked down the Isle next to his.

Irene had known Jack since they were mere kids and through most of their high school careers they had been placed in separate classes, but this year, their final year. They were finally in a class together, Pity it had to be economics and History though.

As they went to exit the same well suited arm crossed his path again. It made him wanna hit his head against the cement walls surrounding them. _Now what?! _He though angrily as he grinded his teeth together. Irene arched an eyebrow, she was slightly startled at first but she knew Mr. Docks wasn't about to let Jack walk out of here without some kinda threat or stern talking to, this was his third offense in this class think week, and last week was no better. The school year had only begun a month ago and Jack was already having problems. So she did what any other friend would do in this situation, she stood there next to Jack near the door way patting her foot against the floor in an annoyed rhythm.

"Mr. Napier, Miss. Isley" the older man began.

Jack let a sigh escape his lips before looking up at the man, he had a good 3 feet on Jack in height, but Jack didn't care, it was far from intimidating to him, in fact if he wasn't sure it would earn him a suspension or worst he'd probably laugh at the man and his tough guy act.

"Yes, Mr. Docks. Do you need something?" Jack tried his best to sound polite and could hear Irene giggling under her breath at the sound of it.

"Your disruption in my class need to come to an end, or I will separate the two of you, or worst. I might have to make a phone call to your parents. This is my final warning to the two of you" he said in a rough tone of voice as he removed his arm from their path.

Irene wanted to make a motion to say something; she had it in her head and everything. The nerve of that man, telling her she was part of the problem, all she did was try to wake Jack up and now she was getting singled out for it! Jack though remained completely indifferent to her aggravation, He merely nodded and said "We understand completely Mr. Docks, we'll try not to let you see it again" as he grabbed her by the forearm and led her out of the room, not letting the older man get a say.

Once in the Hallway, now full of tons of teens and teachers racing every which way, possible. They tried to make their way through the crowds and get to their lockers on the floor below them, since they were on the second.

"Can you believe the nerve of men today?" Irene stated pushing her way through a group of cheerleader. She was defiantly not the nerdy girl, nor was she the preppy; she normally wore her green rimmed glasses and a t-shirt with either a pair of bell bottom jeans or a skirt. Jack never thought of her as the plain girl either, she was merely that typical type of girl who had it all but felt as though something was missing.

He coughed irritated at her statement as he passed through a group of younger teens hovering near the science department. "Hello!? Remember? Is a guy!" he chuckled.

She merely rolled her eyes at him, He knew what she meant. He just had that Smart ass quality about him. As they met again in the middle of the Hallway, they stopped dead in the center. She was always analyzing him, who wouldn't!? The son of the notorious Clown prince. Yet he never seemed to let his father's action or motives pass on him, He would shrug it off or ignore it. Only an elite group of people with in the school knew who they're parents were. It was best kept that way, she could only imagine the reaction of the student body's parents and the media if they found out that a group of teens that went to Gotham high were related to some of Gotham's most historical villains.

Irene couldn't help but wonder at that moment as she watched Jack stick his hands into his jean pockets as say hi to a few passing girls that waved at him, if he knew she too was in the same predicament as he. Her mother was none other than the queen of the plants, Poison Ivy. She adjusted her Glasses as she saw a familiar face approach them.

"Hey Vikki!" Irene said Happily as a blonde girl in a strapless blue shirt and black, skinny jeans stopped in front of her and Jack.

"Hey guy! The plan still going on tonight?" Vikki asked with a small smile, her arms wrapped across her binder just in front of her.

Jack wasn't paying attention he was waving excitingly towards the other end of the hallway.

Irene nudged him in his side gently with her elbow before saying, "Of course!" in a fake happy tone of voice. Jack eyed her wearily with half lidded eyes as he adjusted his back-pack strap and rubbing his side where she had hit him.

Jack knew that girls were dangerous in competion but why did Vikki and Irene feel the need to give each other false politeness in their friendship. He also though didn't feel the need to ask as he watched daggers shoot across from one pair of blue eyes to the next and turned his attention to his old friend as he stepped into the circle and smirked, knowing what was going on.

"Ello, what's up guys?" he asked with a smug look upon his face.

"Hey Charlie, were just discussing the plans for tonight" Jack said eyeing the crowds around them as they seemed to die down, more and more people seemed to of left the halls with each passing minute.

"Hi Charlie" the girls said happily, finally letting the tension in the air die down some what as they all seemed to be there now. Irene eyed the clock momentarily, 3:46pm it said. "So were all still going to Jackie's right?" Charlie asked wrapping his arm around Jack's shoulder grinning. Jack stared at him awkwardly and chuckled.

"Well, that is the plan, endless Jack has changed them again" Vikki seemed to hint narrowing her eyes at Jack now.

Everyone's eyes fell on Jack, he quirked and eyebrow at the all as he removed him self from Charlie's grip and mused over Vikki's words. "Weeeeellllll…" he began, all three of them sighed at him and threw their arms up in frustration.

"C'mon Jackie! We've been planning this for a week now!" Charlie erupted in an annoyed tone placing his left hand on his hip and letting the other hang.

The girls mere made huffing and scoffing noises and Jack let out a huge burst of laughter that seemed to creep them out a bit as they're face scrunched up a bit at the sound of it.

"Relax Cobblepot!" Jack said grinning, "you didn't even let me finish first, how rude!" he stated before scratching his shaggy short mane and letting his hand slip from his dirty blonde hair to the back of his neck, where it held there for a moment.

Jack studied them all with eager eyes, Charlie was the oddest of them all, with his Slick back, greaser black hair. Though he always dressed accordingly. With his white dress shirt and black trousers, it always looked as though he was wearing a uniform. Out of all his friends, this one was the oddest; Charlie was oddly short, but not tubby. How this 17 year old made it through most of high school without being beat up, he'd never know.

"If you'd all let me finish…I would have said we get my whole house to ourselves because my mom and Lance have to go to some benefit….dealy….thing at Wayne manor" Jack explained with a wave of his hands. They all gave him a snide remark before laughing and saying their good byes.

"Well Jackie, will see you later…say…around 8ish?" Charlie said smoothly as he turned and walked away with Vikki. Jack merely shook his head at them once they had turned and the looked over at Irene. She seemed to be giving him an upset look, her eyes narrowed at him and a look of discontent upon her face as she swept the red hair from over her eyes to look at him more carefully. Jack was way too confused at this point and time to ask what was wrong or whatever, so he just stuck his tongue out at her and smirked, "See ya later" he told her smugly as he walked off in the opposite direction.

Irene was flabbergasted as she held back a gasp at his action, Sometime Jack could be a real jerk and she didn't know why; he didn't even give her time to respond. Irene stomped her foot against the tile floor and scowled at the back of his head.

"Men…"she whispered under her breath as she grasped her binder and turned away to begin her walk home as well.

* * *

**so there it is...the first intro to some of the next generation of villians Oo or not...who knows...im just writing it the fans are the ones who direct where certain characters should go. The begining of this chapter made me think of that xmen cartoon where their all teenagers xD but im not gonna go that cliche : O I have other business to attend to :P well you all know the drill want to know more R&R thank ya!**


End file.
